A New Band Steps Forward
by Jordan28815
Summary: A new band called Arcana now attends Saotome Academy. They will make relationships of friendship and maybe love. (I only own MY chracters and the songs I use most of the time won't be mine. I'll give credit to the original makers)
1. Introduction

(I decided to start over on my whole Utapri fanfiction with a whole new storyline and characters but Shina and Shima are still in my inventory.) This is just an introduction chapter and a tiny bit of what's going to happen. So let's get to it!

* * *

Band Name: Arcana (Just came up with it. It's from a game.)

Members:

Risako Spar (Risa for short)

Age:17

Hair color: Midnight Blue

Eye color: Light Grey

Personality: What you would call a Sukeban. Also Gets embarrassed easily

Likes: Taking walks, being alone (most of the time), reading, drawing.

Dislikes: Dark places, pranks, pushy people, hyper people.

Instrument: Flute and Violin

* * *

Motoko Aoki (Moto for short)

Age:14

Hair color: Sunrise

Eye color: Ice Blue

Personality: Kuudere (unless you do/show something to her)

Likes: Cute things, summer, pets, playing around, gardens.

Dislikes: Winter, mean people, staying still, being denied

Instrument: Drums and Piano

* * *

Rikai Tikimano (Rika for short)

Age:17

Hair color: Chestnut

Eye color: Blood red (glows in dark)

Personality: Tsundere

Likes: Extreme things, heights, playing pranks, dancing

Dislikes: Buzzkills, reading, awkward silence

Instrument: Electric Guitar

* * *

Shiro Cali

Age:16

Hair Color: Periwinkle

Eye color: Sea Green

Personality: Bokukko

Likes: Scary things, yelling, action, singing, rock

Dislikes: Girly things, hyper people, being boring

Instrument: Bass Guitar

* * *

Tinashi Mokii (Tina for short)

Age:17

Hair Color: Snow

Eye Color: Gold

Personality: Kamidere

Likes: Being treated like a god (she has powers. Yep…) singing, playing hide and seek.

Dislikes: Mortals (Unless you get close to her or if she likes you)

Instrument: Keytar

* * *

Dana Morlade

Age:15

Hair Color: Dawn

Eye Color: Lavender

Personality: Genki

Likes: Running around, talking, cute things, dogs, family, music

Dislikes: Being quiet, mean people, scary things

Instrument: DJ table (not really an instrument but whatever)

(If everything goes as planned then you might get a full story!)

 **Introduction**

The group of girls stopped at the gate of the school they all took some deep breaths.

"I can't believe we're are actually here!" Dana smiled and jumped around. Shiro groaned and knocked Dana across her head with a newspaper.

"Owwww~" Dana whined. "Of course we made it! We make good songs and blah blah blah…." Shiro said sternly.

"Ugh! I don't want to go to school with a bunch of mortals!" Tina said angrily.

"Yeah… but the other half is that I'm the daughter of Ryume one of the most… Famous. Idol. EVER!" Rika said with her fist in the air and a smile on her face. Her band members and some nearby people stared at her.

"Good for you." Moto said shivering. "Can we go inside. You know I hate winter." Moto said quietly. Everyone agreed and walked in.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to deal with this for a few months. Great. Just great." Tina sighed.

"Risa-chan is already here. She said she'll meet us in a few hours. Can't wait to see her!" Dana smiled.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see her too." Tina said sarcastically. Tina liked everyone but she wasn't in a good mood. She had to deal with mortals. This was hell to her.

* * *

(That's the end of the introduction. Since it was short you might get 2 chapters in one day.)


	2. Think About Tomorrow

A few hours after the girls got their rooms situated they decided to dealing with roommates. Risa and Dana were together, Tina and Shiro were together, and Rika and Moto were together.

Classes were already so the girls missed a bit and were kind of nervous since they all were considered new but late. It might do something bad but they looked on the bright side. Tina looked at all the people walking around and cringed.

"Why? Why me? Having to deal with mortals." Tina said in disgust. Shiro sighed. "Arcana's full of mortals! So I don't know what you're talking about." Shiro groaned. "Until I get comfortable with the people at this school I'll start to like them. That's why I'm nice to you guys." Tina said looking back to her roommate tuning a guitar. "So because you're comfortable you like us. So mostly you just don't like strangers."

Tina looked back to the front and nodded. "Yeah I guess you can say that. Ready for classes tomorrow? You, Me and Dana are in A class the rest are in S class." Tina asked. Shiro shook her head. "Honestly, I don't need no teacher. We are already successful I don't know why we even go here." Shiro said putting her guitar down.

"You know Shiro, people are going to be surprised when they see how you really act." Tina smirked. Shiro rolled her eyes. "How exactly?" Shiro asked.

"You have long hair, especially that color and your eyes don't really suit your personality. People might confuse you for some sweet girl." Tina said. "I don't care. They shouldn't judge people in the first place." Shiro sighed.

 **Meanwhile**

"RISA-CHAN!" Dana yelled as she jumped and hugged her friend sending them both to the ground. "Hey! Ugh! Calm down!" Risa yelled pushing her off and dusting herself off.

"Risa-chan. Did you meet anyone else today?" Dana asked. Risa shook her head. "I was in here. I didn't feel like talking to any students." Risa said.

"I'm surprised we didn't get in trouble for being late!" Dana sighed. Risa made a sound in agreement. "Mhm. But there are more than just us who are late. So people come here late a lot." Risa informed. Dana had a face of relief, "I'm glad we're not the only ones." Dana chuckled.

Risa got her sleeping clothes on. "Going to sleep already? It's 8:00!" Dana said confused. "I'm tired. Classes are over so honestly there isn't anything to do. Of course I'm going to sleep!" Risa laid down without saying another word. Dana sighed and laid down on her bed thinking about the next day.

 **XXxxXXxxXXxx**

Moto was looking at her phone as Rika sat on the couch and hummed to herself while writing something. Moto looked up from her phone and to her band member. "What are you working on?" Moto's quiet voice asked. Rika looked at her and shook her head "Oh, nothing important. Just some measures for a song I'm thinking of." Rika said going over to Moto and showing her. "OK then." Moto said and looked back at her phone. Moto then yawned and looked at the time. "Do you think it's too early to be tired?" Moto asked. "I don't really care how early it is. Just get some sleep so you won't be sleeping in class. No one wants to know us as 'one-of-the-girls-in-your-group-slept-in-class' kind of group. If you need to sleep go to sleep." Rika said.

"If you say so." Moto said. She got in to her sleeping clothes and went back into her bed and started to fall asleep. Rika started to feel tired and fell asleep on the couch.

 **XXxxXXxxXXxx**

Tina and Shiro were in the room thinking about tomorrow. Tina had to learn not to use her powers. Shiro had to learn not to sleep in class since she'll think it'll be boring as hell.

"So…" Tina started. "I don't like school at all." Shiro said. Tina sighed.

"That's the thousandth time you've said that! I think I get it now." Tina groaned. Tina opened the window to let some moonlight in. "Hey! Close the window! It's cold in here." Shiro yelled. Tina then put her feet on the windowsill.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shiro asked. Tina looked back at her. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to the lake." Tina said. "Fine whatever." Shiro sighed as she went to bed. Tina jumped out the window and flew (since she has powers) to the lake. She landed on some grass and looked around.

"Pretty nice." Tina said quietly. She turned and spotted someone looking at the lake. She looked closer and saw a guy with blackish-blue hair standing there just looking. Tina didn't feel like talking to anyone. She was about to walk away but she stepped on a twig and it snapped… loudly.

The guy turned to look at her. "Hey! What are you doing here?" He asked loudly. _**I'm not talking to him. I have to go.**_ Tina quickly flew off without saying a word. The guy was dumbfounded _**Was she… flying?**_ The guy shook his head. And walked away.

Tina fell back in her room and closed the window. Shiro looked at her. "Back so soon?" She asked. "This guy saw me. I'm not dealing with him." Tina flopped on her bed. "Why did you let him see you?" Shiro asked. "C'mon it's not like he's going to know it was me if he sees me again. Just go to sleep." Tina said. Shiro groaned and turned to face the wall and laid back down. Tina was in her sleeping gown and drifted off.

 _ **Let's just hope he really doesn't really remember me.**_ Tina thought.


	3. Friends and Enemies

**AnimeGirl4891: Lucky for you, the guys are in this chapter!**

* * *

The next day came around and the girls were nervous. Well some of them. They all got up and put on the uniforms that were already in the closet.

"This shirt is too tight!" Shiro grunted. Tina rolled her eyes. "You're going to have to deal with it. Don't let yourself have too much attention already." Tina said as she headed for the door. Shiro followed.

Moto was writing some notes as Rika got ready. "Do you think I should put my hair like this?" Rika asked showing Moto her braided ponytail. Moto sighed "I don't really care. It isn't a photoshoot." She turned back around. Rika rolled her eyes and decided to keep her hair the way it was.

"OK. Done with your notes? We're meeting the others before class starts." Rika said heading for the door. Moto nodded and went out the door.

"I can't believe classes are starting today!" Dana said as she jumped around the room. "Yeah I'm kind of excited." Risa said. She was stretching. "You know you're going to have to sit still and pay attention right?" Risa asked. Dana stopped jumping and groaned. "I know and I really don't want to. But I hope the teacher is fun!" Dana said as she left. "Hey! Wait! Idiot!" Risa yelled as she quickly gathered up her stuff and left.

The group met in between the two classrooms. "So ready for this?" Rika asked smiling. Tina flipped her hair and turned the other way. Shiro groaned. Moto made same quiet sounds of saying 'she wasn't sure'. Risa shrugged her shoulders. Dana was jumping up and down squealing.

"I guess that's a yes?" Rika laughed nervously. The bell rung and the girls walked into their classrooms and sat down.

 **XXxxXXxxXXxx**

A few minutes later a person with long pink hair came walking in with a smile on their face.

"Hello everyone! I'm Ringo Tsukimiya, hope you're having a nice morning, now before we start we have some new students today. May you come up here write your name on the board write here and tell us something about yourself." He said. The three girls looked at eachother whispering which one should go first. Tina then rolled her eyes and stood up. All eyes were glued on her as she went up to the board.

Her hands started to tremble a bit when she picked up the chalk since she was more used to just using her hand. But no powers right now. She wrote her full name and turned away and shot a bright smile. Everyone gasped as she started sparkling in the sun rays.

"Greetings, I'm Tinashi Mokii. And I'm from Athens." She said and waved. Everyone had a look of surprise and started whispering. "Isn't that in Greece?" said a girl. "Wow, I didn't think someone from that far away would be here." Said a boy with red hair. Dana looked over to him as his eyes were full of satisfaction. Tina walked back to her seat and her smile turned into a poker face.

"My turn!" Dana said quietly as she jumped up. She skipped over to the board and wrote her name next to Tina's. She then turned around. "Yo! I'm Dana Morlade! And I'm a DJ." She smirked and held up a peace sign with her fingers. "DJ? Cool!" said a girl with dark pink hair. Her friend sitting next to her looked over to her and nodded. Dana went back to her seat and nudged Shiro. She looked at her annoyed and got up.

Shiro quickly walked up to the board and wrote her name on the board. And turned around. "I'm Shiro Cali and I have 3 siblings: 2 brothers and 1 sister." Shiro said in the nicest voice she could think of. "That seems like a lot." Said a student. Shiro went back to her seat and sat down.

"Happy?" Tina asked the teen. Shiro sighed heavily. "Whatever." She said flatly.

 **XXxxXXxxXXxx**

"OK. I'm Ryuya Hyuga, for the people who might've forgot. In here we work hard and take things seriously. Now we have some new students here with us today. Write your name and tell us something about you. I want to get to know you more." He said as he smacked some papers on the desk. Moto stiffened up, Rika snickered. "You scared?" Rika whispered. Moto nodded slightly which made her laugh even more. "You're going to have to go some way. You don't have a choice." Risa said. Moto blushed with embarrassment. She quietly whined as she walked up to the board. "'Just write your name, turn around, speak. It's that easy!' well it isn't easy if you're me!" Moto mocked her friends quietly. She wrote her name and turned around. She blushed profusely but look to the crowd.

"H-Hello I'm Motoko Aoki, and I've played the drums and the piano since I was 5." She said as her blush got deeper. She walked back to her seat to see her band members smiling at her. "See? Wasn't that hard was it?" Rika smiled as she walked towards the board.

She wrote her name on the board and turned around with a smirk on her face. "I'm Rikai Tikimano and I'm the daughter of Ryume Tikimano." She winked. Everyone gasped. "She means 'the' Ryume Tikimano?! No way!" said a surprised student. "Awesome!" said another student. "Well, it's great to have you here Ms. Tikimano." Ryuya said. Rika bowed and went back to her seat with a smile of confidence. Risa went up to the board and wrote her name. She turned around with her arms crossed. "I'm Risako Spar and I'm part of a band called Arcana. With Motoko and Rikai." She said as she pointed at the two.

"I think I've heard of them before." Said a student. "Yeah, their music is great. One of my favorite bands." Said another. Risa felt glad that people liked her and her friends. She sat down.

"It's great to have some well-known professionals in our class. Hope you like it here," Ryuya said. After some talking about future events of the school and all of that the bell rung to dismiss classes. Moto walked to the cafeteria writing notes when she bumped into someone she dropped her paper and pen and fell.

"Save!" said a voice. Moto opened her eyes to see a boy holding her paper and pen. Moto got up, she bowed to say thank you.

"You're in my class aren't you?" the boy said. Moto nodded. "I'm Syo Kurusu." He said. He then looked at the paper which was filled with music notes. He then studied it for a minute and started humming it. Moto blushed as he watched him humming her song.

"This song is awesome! You were thinking of doing this for the project?" Syo asked handing the papers back. "Yeah. I just need to get my group so we can write lyrics." Moto said looking down at the papers. She then looked up to Syo who was waiting for her to say something. "You didn't know I was a composer?" Moto asked. Syo smiled. "Not really. I haven't met a person who was an idol and a composer. It's neat." He laughed nervously. She turned around to see the rest of the band and some more people with them. Moto and Syo walked towards them.

"Hey! These were some people we met in class! This is Otoya-kun, this is Haru-chan, and this is Tomo-chan!" Dana smiled. The three people said hi to Moto. "This is Syo." Moto said. Syo smiled.

A guy was looking at people walking around and laid his eyes on Moto he then smiled brightly. He got up and ran towards her.

"Sun Fairy!" He yelled. He then jumped to tackle her. Moto looked up and screamed. She then felt getting pushed away and embraced. The guy then landed on top of Tina. "Huh?! Get off of me you stupid mortal!" she yelled. The guy realized and jumped off of her. Tina then fell as she was balancing on her foot.

"You should watch where you're going." Said a deep voice. Moto looked up to see a guy with blue hair looking at the guy who tried to tackle her. "Oh, sorry. I thought I saw a sun fairy because of her hair. But now I found Snow Fairy!" he smiled pointing to Tina.

"I'm no snow fairy." Tina growled. "This is Natsuki! I saw him in the class." Shiro said. Natsuki nodded. "What's all the commotion here?" said a voice everyone turned to see a guy with a rose in his hand walk up to them. "So Masato, you've met 'someone' already?" the guy said pointing to Moto.

"Oh look who came to stop by!" Syo said annoyed. "Jinguji." Masato said slowly getting off Moto. "I'm Ren. You must be a sun goddess huh?" He said giving the rose to Moto. She blushed.

"Wow. Moto you have so many guys on you already." Dana teased. Moto turned around "Don't say that!" Moto tried to yell. But it came out as a really loud whisper. Dana laughed. "Calm down, I didn't mean it." Dana said. Moto sighed. "Fine." Moto said.

"Wow! What's the song for?" Risa asked picking up the paper. "Well… it's for the project. You know…" Moto said. "I didn't think you were writing the lyrics this time." Risa continued. "Wait. You guys write lyrics?" Haruka said amazed. Tina groaned. "Of course you stupid mortal." She said. Shiro smacked her wrist. "HEY don't hit me!" Tina yelled. "Don't call Haruka stupid. She didn't know." Shiro said. Tina rolled her eyes and went to a table.

"How do you guys write lyrics?" Haruka asked. "Well, we don't feel like getting a composer to work with us so we just write our own. It's fun. We do get hints from Rika-chan's mom." Dana smiled. "Who's her mom?" Masato asked. Rika froze. "You don't know?! HOW! I'm the daughter of Ryume Tikimano! One of the most… Famous. Idol. EVER!" Rika said pointing at Masato with an annoyed face. "Neat." He answered. Rika gawked at him.

"Calm down." Moto said quietly. Haruka then remembered something and opened her mouth. "Did Tina just call me a mortal? Who calls someone a mortal? It's kind of weird." Haruka said nervously. The girls then froze. "Well, Tina's vocabulary is weird. She says words that are weird. That's all" Shiro said rubbing her head nervously.

Haruka nodded and the rest of them went to the same table as Tina. Tina was looking at the door and saw someone walk in. Her eyes widened. "So Tina what you lookin at?" Shiro asked and looked at the door. It was the same guy that Tina described before. "Why are you looking at Tokiya-chan?" Natsuki asked.

"So that's his name? Huh." Tina sighed. "Why you know him?" Otoya asked. Tina shook her head "I just saw him somewhere." Tokiya spotted her and they stared at eachother. Tina then quickly looked away. She looked over to Dana who had her laptop out. "What are you doing?" Tina asked her. Dana smiled. "Working on a new track, I'm adding a part right now. Wanna hear it?" She asked. Everyone nodded. "I mean it might not be good now but I hope you like it." She unplugged her earphones and pressed play.

 **(At this moment. If you look up 'Rotating Sky by ChouYawa' that's what it should sound like. Of course it isn't mine but it sounds cool)**

She then ended it since it was unfinished. "That's awesome. It'll go great with some fight scene!" Shiro smirked. "Totally!" Syo agreed. Dana smiled. Everyone else smiled. That's when they heard footsteps to see Tokiya by Tina staring at her. Tina's eyes narrowed. "I don't recall that I said we were having a staring contest." She growled. "I have eyes don't I?" Tokiya shot back. Tina laughed creepily. She slowly stood up Shiro tried to pull her back but she slapped her away. _**Shit!**_ Shiro thought. Tina walked up to Tokiya. "I know you were the one that saw me." Tina whispered in his ear. "So it was you!" Tokiya yelled. "Let's talk somewhere else OK? C'mon." Tina said. The both of them walked out the cafeteria.

Shiro sighed knowing she couldn't do anything about it now. She slouched in her seat. "It's not like she's going to hurt him right?" Syo said nervously. Shiro shrugged her shoulders. "Depends." She answered.

 **XXxxXXxxXXxx**

Tina and Tokiya were standing at the lake. "Why'd you bring me here?" Tokiya asked. "This is where you saw me wasn't it?" Tina asked. "So let me show you something." Tina said. She held out her hand "What is it?" Tokiya asked confused. Tina grabbed Tokiya's hand and the flew up. "HEY! Put me down!" Tokiya yelled.

Tina laughed "Gladly." She went above the lake and dropped Tokiya making splash into the lake. Tina started laughing harder as Tokiya got out of the water. She stopped and dropped from the sky.

"Consider us enemies." She said. Before Tokiya said anything. She dashed away. Tokiya was fine with her and him being enemies, like they were ever going to be friends.


	4. Complete & STARISH

A few days after the Tokiya and Tina thing, everyone was back to doing classwork and other stuff. Moto was walking around the school getting used to the environment. Dana was walking around too and they bumped into each other.

"Oh hey!" Dana smiled. Moto nodded to say hello. "What are you doing?" Dana asked. "I'm just walking around. Nothing much." Moto said. "Hey, wanna see the guys today? They hang around a lot." Dana suggested. Moto looked at her "Yes or No?" Dana said. "U-Um I guess we could…" Moto said quietly. "Fine let's go!" Dana cheered. She grabbed Moto's wrist and they ran "H-Hey! Do you even know where you're going!?" Moto said loudly. Dana started to slow down. "No…" Dana laughed nervously. "Tch." Moto said annoyed. "Let's find them then." Moto said and started walking. "H-Huh? HEY! How did you get so far already?!" Dana yelled as she ran to follow her.

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

Shiro and Tina were talking with the guys they met a few days back. Tina got a text on her phone. She looked down, she threw it up her phone and caught it and it turned on. The text was from Dana.

'Where are you?!' it said. Tina sighed. 'Talking with everyone you stupid mortal.' Tina answered. Just as she sent it Moto and Dana ran by. "Hey! Right here!" Shiro yelled. The two girls stopped and breathed for air. "I don't really like running." Moto said with her arms crossed and sat down. Dana crawled over and sat next to Moto. "Water…" She muttered out. "Be quiet." Moto said.

"Hey guys!" Risa smiled. She was writing something. "What's that?" Dana asked. "Oh? It's for the music project" She said. Dana nodded "I know it's going to be great! Dana said. "Yeah…that…" Shiro said. "What is it Shiro-Chan?" Natsuki asked. Shiro's eyes twitched "S-Shiro-Chan?... Whatever! Me, Tina and Dana are doing something. We haven't started at all." Shiro said. Dana sighed.

"Oh really? I'm done we just have to write lyrics and that's it." Tina said. "Yeah, I have something to." Moto said holding out some paper. "Let me see!" Dana said. She looked at the paper and the grin on her face got bigger. "This is awesome! I wish we could sing it. But we can't… humph!" Dana whined. Moto smiled slightly and looked up.

Tina was giving Tokiya the death stare and Tokiya was doing the same. Moto could see a tiny bolt of lightning form between their eyes. "Is everything alright over there?" Moto asked. The tiny bolt broke in pieces and the two looked over to Moto. "Yeah everything's fine just thinking." Tina said. "Same." Tokiya said. Tina looked at him and the tiny bolt appeared again. Moto sighed. "I know you guys aren't the best of friends, but if that bolt gets any bigger we're dead." Moto said.

"Fine." Tina said and looked out the window. Tokiya got a book and started reading it. Dana yawned obnoxiously loud. Everyone looked at it. "Is everything ok?" Risa asked. "I'M BORED!" Dana groaned. "There's nothing we can do about it." Tina said. Dana got her phone out and looked at something.

"Hey!" Haruka yelled. She had papers in her hand. When she reached the group she gave six papers to the boys. "What's this?" Otoya asked. "You guys are fun to be around, so why not I take you all in to be a band!" Haruka suggested. A smile rose on the boys faces. "Really?!" Otoya yelled. "Great! I would love to sing Haru-chan's songs!" Natsuki cheered. "Awesome!" Syo said. The rest agreed. "I would love to sing your songs, Nanami-san." Tokiya smiled. Haruka returned the smile. Dana, Tina and Shiro were talking about writing lyrics. Risa, Rika, and Moto was doing the same. The boys were coming up with a name.

"Wow, Moto! This song is so… awesome!" Risa said amazed. "Sounds like something my mom would sing. Honestly." Rika said. "What do you mean by Triangle?" Rika asked. Risa glared and flicked her forehead. "OWW!" Rika yelled. "Because there's three of us, stupid!" Risa said. "Oh..." Rika said.

"You want us to sing this!?" Shiro cringed. "I don't care if you don't like it, we are going to sing it… once we have lyrics." Tina sighed. "I think the song is great!" Dana smiled. Tina just kept looking at the paper.

"We should make it of our names!" Otoya said excitedly. "How are we going to make something out our last names?" Masato asked. "Maybe we can start with Natsuki." Syo said. "So that's S. Who's next?" Otoya said. "I think Tokiya should be next, so that's T." Tokiya thought. "If this is going where I think it's going we have no A." Tokiya said. "Doesn't matter we'll be fine." Ren said.

"Fine so then we have R, that's you Ren." Masato said. Ren nodded. "Then it's me!" Otoya smiled "We have I. Syo you're the other S." Natsuki said. Syo nodded. "So that leaves you Masato. H." Tokiya said. "So the name is STARISH? Sound pretty good." Otoya said writing the name down on a paper. Everyone agreed. "Well, STARISH glad to work with you." Haruka smiled. She bowed and walked away. The boys looked over to the two pairs of three, working on their songs. Then it went silent.

"Well I guess that's how it's going to go." Moto said. "The lyrics are done. Finally! Maybe it isn't so bad." Shiro said. Tina punched her arm.  
OWW!" She yelled. "Told ya." Tina said to her. Shiro rubbed her arm and didn't answer. "So when are we actually going to do this?" Dana asked. "When it's our turn to do so." Tina said. Dana sighed "I hate waiting! What about we go in there and do it right now!" Dana said with an evil grin. "We'll get in trouble." Shiro denied. "But it's for school reasons! Besides it's better than waiting centuries for others. It also means for us that we had turned it in early!" Dana begged. "I don't care. We're going to have to wait. We haven't even practiced!" Shiro said. "Oh…" Dana said.

"I can believe we actually finished it!" Rika said amazed. "It sounds cute honestly." Risa said. "We have a song, that matters. Honestly I don't care what it's like. Just make sure it's good enough so we can pass." Moto said seriously. Rika and Risa were a bit startled by her tone. "But, you worked hard on it so you should care what it's like." Risa said. "You have your mom don't you Rika? Did she care what the songs she wrote were like?" Moto asked. Rika was silent. "Sometimes she didn't care. But mostly she did care." Rika said sounding a bit upset. "Fine. It sounds fine." Moto said she laid the paper down and yawned. The boys heard her yawn and stiffened up. _**Her yawn sounds adorable!**_ Natsuki thought, a grin getting bigger on his face. _**Lady, sounds like she's having a good time. She should make sounds like that more.**_ Ren thought and licked his lips. Masato noticed and punched him in his arm. "Hey!" Ren yelled. "Pervert." Masato glared.

"It's pretty late is it?" Tina asked the girls. The sky was a midnight blue with the moon shining. But it couldn't be seen by the lights in the lounge. The guys kept talking about the future of them being in a group. The girls were talking about how they would fit in at Saotome Academy. Otoya then thought of something. "Didn't they say that they had no composer that worked with them?" Otoya recalled. "Yeah, it's weird though. They are professionals and most have someone that writes the songs. Like Haruka." Syo said. "Honestly I haven't heard any of their songs. I wonder what they sound like." Tokiya said. "Probably pretty good. As I said they're professionals. Unlike us, we just started." Syo said. The boys thought for a bit, it got a bit too quiet and they turned around. The girls fell asleep. Tina's head was on Shiro's shoulder and Shiro's head was on the couch arm. Dana was curled up in a ball beside Moto, Moto was laying down with her head in her arms. Rika's head was in her hands and Risa's head was on her lap.

"They're asleep already? It's around 9:30." Syo said checking his phone. "We should go; besides they look cute like that." Natsuki smiled. The boys quietly left to go to their rooms leaving the girls there.


	5. (Insert Title Here) :)

The last day of the weekday fell on the school. The girls woke up in the same positions they were last night. Dana shot up. "We slept in here?!" She said surprised. "Yeah! We're totally not in our rooms right now." Shiro said sarcastically. Dana sighed. "We should just get to class; besides you don't want to be late on a Friday right?" Risa informed. She started to walk away. The girls followed.

When they had everything under control they got to class. Moto was trying to stay up in class. Risa tried not to get angry with anyone since she was cranky. Rika wasn't affected with the sleeping problem so she was just fine. Dana was trying not to look scary since she was rushing to get ready. Tina tried not to blow someone up with a magic attack. Shiro was trying not to complain with anyone she met eye contact with. The girls were not the happiest at the moment, somehow time passed by quickly and the bell already rang but the girls didn't make it. Moto ended up falling asleep, Risa got angry at someone, you know Rika. Dana scared Haruka a tiny bit, Tina almost shot a magic attack at a student, Shiro argued with Tina. Once the girls got out of class, STARISH was out there too.

Since class was over, the girls went back to normal. "You fell asleep in class. That's new." Syo teased Moto. Moto blushed. "You scared me a tiny bit, Dana." Haruka said. "Sorry about that, I was cranky." Dana laughed nervously. "It's hot in here!" Shiro yelled wiping sweat from her head. "OK? What should we do about it." Tina rolled her eyes. Shiro stayed silent and turned away. Tina made a sound "That's what I thought." She said. "I think we should go to the café!" Otoya said excitedly. "I agree. But where?" Risa asked. "I know where it is." Natsuki smiled. He was heading towards the door. The rest followed.

The group were in the city looking for the café. Shiro started to get impatient "Do you know where you're going?" she asked. "Yeah. Of course!" Natsuki answered. A few minutes later he pointed to their destination. "We'll go in first, you guys get a table." Rika demanded as the girls walked in. The boys got a table outside and waited for them to come out. After a few minutes the girls came out. Moto had an icecream cone, Dana had a popsicle, Tina had tea, Shiro had fried rice, Risa and Rika had Miso soup, Haruka got green tea.

Rika cringed "You want me to eat this?" she said she made a gagging sound. Risa rolled her eyes. "Just try it OK?" she said. The girls sat down. "You guys can go." Risa said. "Um, OK?" Syo said nervously as they walked in. It took longer than the girls and when the boys came out they had nothing. "What happened?" Haruka asked. "They're bringing it out here." Otoya said. "What?" Moto said surprised. "No wonder they got a gigantic table." Shiro whispered. Then 3 people came out with plates. "You guys ordered all of that? Jeez!" Tina yelled. Dana looked away "This is kind of embarrassing." She said. Moto shrugged "They're boys, just let them do whatever." Moto answered. When the people left, Moto's eyes widened. "You guys are going to eat all of that?!" She asked. "We were hungry. But of course Tokiya and Masato weren't eating that much so they just got whatever they have over there." Otoya said. "Well…" Shiro snickered. Rika was shaking as she put the soup in her mouth. The boys were looking at her since Risa made a big scene about it.

Rika quickly put it in her mouth and swallowed. "I guess it… wasn't that bad." Rika said. "I knew it." Risa said. Dana chuckled. Moto sighed "This isn't really helping me, it's just too hot out here. In the winter!" She said. "It's about to be spring." Tina said. "Well, I guess that's good news." Moto said. Moto then felt something cold on her chest. "Ngh." She squeaked. STARISH and Dana looked at her. Dana had a smirk on her face. "Aren't you going to wipe it or something?" Dana asked. "Yeah, but… they're staring at me." Moto whispered to her with a deep blush on her face. "If you're not going to do it, then I am." Dana said trying to sound annoyed. "Huh?! Wait! No!" Moto yelled. "Don't let icecream go to waste like that, Moto." She said. "Don't you dare! We're in public…" Moto said trying not to be too loud. Dana got closer to Moto's chest about to lick it off. "Dana! Don't!" Moto said. "As you guys can see we have a perverted Dana." Tina said. "Just let her, she has to let it out somehow." Shiro said. "NO!" Moto screamed. Since the city is always loud people would barely hear her scream.

Moto was pinned to the chair "C'mon Moto-Chan!" Dana said. But Moto couldn't do anything "It'll be quick." Dana reassured her. She then licked the dripping icecream off Moto's chest. "Don't~!" She moaned out. STARISH's eyes widened. Moto opened her mouth to scream but Dana covered her mouth and licked the rest off of her chest. She then got off Moto and chuckled at her startled look. "Don't ever do that again." Moto said lowering her head to hide her burning red face. "Um…" Syo started. "It's fine." Dana said with a thumbs up. Syo shook his head. "You guys are done already?" Haruka asked looking at the empty plates. "As we said we were hungry!" Natsuki said. "Let's hurry up and go." Rika said. "You're just going to leave the table a mess?!" Tina shouted. "They have people who get payed to clean tables. We'll be fine." Shiro rolled her eyes. "I'm going to do their job today." Tina said. "Wanna see a magic trick?" She asked. "Show us!" Otoya smiled.

"Fine." Tina said. She started to lift the plates up with her magic and shot a magic beam at it. The plates were spinning until all the magic particles were gone. The plates were clean. Everyone was shocked. She then put her hands together and the plates disappeared. "Where did they go!?" The boys yelled. "In there, where they should be. Now we can go." Tina said as she left.

"These girls are…different from most girls I've saw. From Dana being a bit perverted. To Tina doing magic. I think it's going to be fun with them around." Haruka said. The rest agreed.

 **XXxxXXxxXXxx**

The weekend came and Moto was the first to wake up. Since it was 5:30 in the morning. She quietly walked to the window to see a purple dawn sky. She sighed and looked back to her sleeping roommate. She walked over to her. Risa's hair was messy and she was drooling a bit. Moto snickered. She then went back to her bed and looked to the ceiling bored. Just as she was about to go back to sleep she heard sounds from the other side of the room. She looked over to see Risa sitting up in her bed. "Good Morning~" She said sleepily. "Good Morning…" Moto said with the sleepiness still in her voice.

"You were up before me?" Risa asked. Moto nodded. Risa got out of bed. "It's boring doing nothing." Moto said. "Should we check if anyone else is up?" Risa asked. "We probably shouldn't, they might get mad, or cranky, or worse…" Moto said worried. "C'mon, it'll be fun." Risa said with a smirk. "Don't you hate pranks?" Moto recalled. "Yes I do, but this time it's different." Risa said. "I'll never get you." Moto said. "If I get in trouble it's your fault." Moto said as she walked out the door. Risa followed. "We're sneaking into the boy's dorm." Risa said. "WHAT?! I can't do that!" Moto screamed. "You want people to hear you? Quiet down." Risa said. Moto couldn't turn back now and went with Risa to the boy's dorm. Risa knew where everyone's rooms were and first stopped by Otoya and Tokiya's room. "What if they get mad at us?" Moto said with tiny tears of fear rolling down her cheeks. "Stop crying. It'll be fine. Don't make any noises and we'll be fine." Risa reassured her. "Just peek in and we can leave." Moto said. Risa nodded. She tugged on the doorknob slightly and the door opened. She peeked her head in.

Tokiya was facing the wall with small sighs coming from him. Otoya was sprawled on the bed snoring. Risa tried not to laugh at him. She slowly stepped a foot in. "Wait! You said we were just looking in let's go back before we're caught!" Moto whispered. Risa didn't listen and was all the way inside the room. Moto's was about to pass out at the fear of getting caught. She just stood at the door looking around. "Risa-san, they could wake up any minute now. Let's go." Moto said. She then heard a groan and saw Tokiya turn over to the other side. Moto froze. Risa nodded and quickly tiptoed out.

Next was Syo and Natsuki. They quickly ran down the hall and stopped by their room. Moto was the one to open the door. It opened up and they saw Natsuki at the desk writing at something. Moto froze and was trying to move to close the door but couldn't. Natsuki turned to the door and saw them he looked not like himself. The thing was, Natsuki didn't have his glasses on. Moto thought she was going to pass out. "It's not like he's going to do anything. I'll leave you here." Risa winked and walked away. "This was your idea! Don't leave me!" Moto yelled. But Risa was too far away to hear. _I'm not going to make it!_ Moto panicked. Natsuki stood up and walked over to the door until they were face to face. Moto slightly raised her head to meet eye level. Natsuki stepped closer and Moto stepped back.

"Sorry! This was an accident, please forgive me…" Moto said nervously. Natsuki's face then had an evil grin. Moto froze. "N-Natsuki?" Moto asked him. Natsuki then grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "Let's do something fun." He said. Moto shook a bit. "What do you mean by that? Hehe…" Moto laughed nervously. Natsuki pushed her against the wall and rubbed her thigh with his free hand.

"Eh?! Natsuki~ What are you doing?!" Moto squeaked. He chuckled. But at that moment someone came up behind him and did something. "Hm?" Natsuki questioned. He looked at the position he was and backed away. Leaving Moto to slide down the wall. "How did your glasses come off!" yelled a voice. It was Syo. Moto looked up at him. Natsuki was snickering as Syo was 'scolding' him. "Don't worry I'm fine." Moto smiled. "Good! Natsuki, make sure your glasses never come off. Especially around them. It could be dangerous!" Syo yelled. "Got it!" Natsuki smiled like he always did. Risa came walking back down hall. "So…" Risa said. "Risa? Why'd did you leave me here?!" Moto yelled. "I thought you wanted to be by yourself so that's what I did." Risa said. "I didn't ask that though did I?" Moto said. "You have a point there. But it's fine!" Risa said. She patted Moto on the back.

Moto calmed down. "Hey! Awake I see?" Risa said pointing to Syo and Natsuki. "Moto. We have to go." Said a voice. She saw Shiro behind Risa. "When did you get here?!" Risa yelled. "Doesn't matter. We have to record something at the studio. Let's go." Shiro said and walked back. "I guess we're going to have to leave Ren and Masato alone for today." Risa said. The girls waved to Syo and Natsuki. And walked off.

* * *

(This ending was crap. But I think the next part should be another chapter. Yes, Dana's going to be the perverted one. And Moto will try not to get involved with all the guys like that. Isn't that right Moto?

'Moto: It isn't my fault!' Ok then. I'm working on another chapter right now and to just let you know the whole page is going to be filled with music lyrics and details about the 'music video' and if you know me. I add so many details with settings so… yeah)


	6. Mahoro Vacation

(Just to let you know 'again' that half of this page will be song lyrics)

Moto got back to her room and got dressed. "Um… where are we going?" she asked. Risa gasped. "There's no way you forgot already. It's that new song we wrote a few weeks back. They want us to sing it today!" Risa smiled. "Oh, that. That song was how do you say. A bit too energetic for me." Moto said. "Shiro hates it, Tina's irritated, now you. C'mon it'll be fun." Risa said. "If you say so. Now that you bring it up. It's stuck in my head." Moto said. "Good. You know your parts right. Right after that we have to make the video." Risa informed. Moto sighed. "I got it." She replied. Her and Moto left to see the girls waiting outside.

"I don't want to sing this. It's too cheerful, so much cringe!" Shiro shivered. "Deal with it." Tina scoffed. "Grr!" Shiro grumbled. "It's going to be fun!" Dana cheered. "Yeah! At least try to look like you enjoy it." Rika said. "Yeah yeah…" Shiro said. They started walking. STARISH was looking at them walk out.

"I want to go see what they're working on. It seems fun!" Natsuki smiled. "We shouldn't distract them." Tokiya declined. "But it'll show us what we'll have to do when we perform." Syo said. "I agree with Ochibi." Ren said. Syo made a sound and looked at him irritated. "Just go follow them." Otoya said as he started walking. "WAIT!" Natsuki yelled as he followed him. The rest did the same.

 **XXxxXXxxXXxx**

"Is it too late to go back?" Shiro said. Tina glared "Yes, we're already here. Sing it, do the video get to go back. It's that easy! Stop being so impatient!" Tina said. "I'm not. Who are you to tell me how I should feel?!" Shiro yelled. "Because everything I do is right. I can't make mistakes." Tina said. "I don't care about your god stuff!" Shiro yelled. Dana got in between them "Calm down!" she yelled. Shiro and Tina sighed and calmed down.

"Looks like they don't get along." Syo said. The rest of them agreed. The girls walked in. STARISH followed in shortly after. The girls were standing in a circle practicing. Dana and Rika was dancing around as they were singing. Since it was kind of quiet the boys couldn't hear as well. After a while, a guy came out and did a gesture and the girls followed him. The boys followed. They saw them walk into the recording and the boys sat outside looking at the TV outside the room. "I'm so excited to see how their voices sound!" Otoya smiled. "Calm down." Tokiya said. Otoya chuckled and stopped jumping around. A guy said a few things and the girls nodded.

"You're going to be fine." Dana said patting Moto's shoulder. She smiled. Tina and Shiro's personalities changed completely. They were acting more kind than usual. Risa and Rika gave eachother a high five and smiled. A girl pressed a button and the music started. (Here we go with the lyrics. The song is Mahoro Vacation by Momoiro Clover Z. I just love that song don't judge me. I know there's only 5 people in the band but I made it to be six.)

 _Icchi danketsu !_

 _Aien ! Kien ! Kanshasai ! Saa sou kessan !_ The girls shouted. It was cheerful and full of energy.

 _Yossha !_

 _Yotterasshai ! Hora miterasshai ! Appare harebuta (tagire !)_ Rika sang.

 _Nayuta mawatte dappi kanryou_

 _Minna okaeri~ !_ Risa sang along with her

 _Teka, MISSHON ! Shoumon Raifuku desu ! Kore tennyo no oyakume nan da~ !_ Shiro said in a rhythmic beat

 _Iza ! Kissui POJITIBU BORUTEEJI ! Enjinkumi shiageteku SUTEEJI !_ Tina followed

 _Momokuro tengoku Momokuro tengoku ichido wa oide !_

 _Kokoro no hibana de adabana sakase mukau ! NIRUBAANA !_ All the girls sang in perfect harmony.

 _Ingaritsu KATARUSHISUTEMU (issai ! Gassai)_ Dana sang with a bright smile on her face

 _Kimi no itami, shoukasuru kara ! (SHOW MUST GO ON !)_ Moto sang a higher note that surprised the people in the recording room.

 _Koumyou tadotte risoukyou_ Moto and Dana sang together.

 _Kowase ! Kako mirai seou KARUMA (OH~ !)_

 _RIHA nashi de honban da !_ Tina and Shiro sang together

 _Jibun jishin ga souzounushi (YEAH !)_

 _Ike ! Futaiten_ Risa and Rika sang together

 _Koko kara hajimaru ! Mahoro BAKEESHON !_

 _Isshou kenmei ga issho no kisshou (SHOW) TIME !_

 _Iyamoni tsuketara hagoromo hirari_

 _Hayagawari~ misemashou !_

 _Inochi RIFURESSHU ! Mahoro BAKEESHON !_

 _Tanoshisa zentei SETTORISUTO_

 _Ketsui ga wakitatsu jikuu tenkuu daiHOORU_

 _Tsuite oide yo~ !_ The girls sang together. It was in perfect harmony that made them sparkle.

 _Gozouroppu e hibiki watare ! (HIGH_ _HIGH_ _)_ Tina and Shiro sang

 _Jidai chouetsu yaruki denshou ! (IT ' S ALRIGHT !)_ Moto and Dana sang after

 _Haruka kanata no kimi ni mo (Hai ! Hai !)_ Risa and Rika followed last

 _Watashi no koe to. Do. Ke ! (LET ' S GO !)_ Their voices then reconnected. They stopped singing and the track kept going on until it was stopped at a cymbal. The girls took their earphones off. Everyone clapped. The boys stood there frozen.

"That was awesome!" Otoya said astonished. "Their voices were in perfect harmony!" Tokiya said. "They were sparkling." Natsuki said with a bright smile. "Pretty upbeat." Masato said. The girls ran out and past by the boys like they weren't even there. The boys stopped for a moment but it wasn't long before the girls came out in different clothing. They were wearing dresses of fine fabric and sparkles on it. Shiro had fingerless black and red gloves to go with her red dress. Tina had a golden cross necklace for her gold dress. Moto had a flower crown for her emerald green. Dana was wearing a cat necklace for her purple. Rika and Risa didn't have anything but Risa was wearing dark blue and Rika was wearing black. They walked into a room with a large white floor stage. The guys got to see the background of the video that was on an enchanted looking place with white marble statues.

"So this is what it looks like to film a music video?" Syo asked. "Sometimes it's different." Tokiya said. Being HAYATO and all. The same music started and the girls were ready. They were dancing with no mistakes. When the chorus started they were in a place with a heart stage and moving marble statues playing instruments. When the music stopped the girls were stuck with the ending pose until a someone called "Done!" the girls fell to the ground panting. "We should surprise them!" Natsuki smiled as he opened the door. The rest followed him in. The girls looked at them shocked. "How long were you guys there?!" Moto screamed. "The whole time. Like the WHOLE time." Syo stated. "So what did you think?" Dana asked. "It was awesome! I can't wait till we can write songs just like you guys." Otoya jumped around. The rest agreed. "Yeah, like they'll even top ours." Shiro groaned. Tina hit her shoulder. "STOP HITTING ME YOU IDIOT!" Shiro yelled. "Don't be so selfish! I think they'll do great making a song!" Tina yelled. "Everytime…" Moto sighed. Her, Dana, Risa and Rika walked out as Tina and Shiro were still arguing. "You can't just hit me whenever you want! If I hit you back, you'll be crying like a child!" Shiro yelled. "So what. I'll blast you!" Tina bragged. "I'm not scared or your 'god powers'!" Shiro yelled back making air quotes. "I'll show you 'god powers'!" Tina mimicked her. She went up close to her and but her hands together. A big blast of light happened and everyone covered their eyes. She shot the light out at Shiro but she dodged it. A big boom sounded

 _ **BOOM!**_

The girls ran back in. "Really?! Don't destroy the whole building!" Rika yelled. The girls looked at her and sighed. "You almost killed me!" Shiro yelled. "So?" Tina scoffed. "Stop." Risa strained her voice a bit. The girls turned away from eachother without saying another word. "Well… that escalated quickly." Otoya said. Some of them snickered. "We should go back. It's getting late." Moto said walking out the door. "What about the…" Dana questioned the big dent in the floor. "It'll be fine. They can fix it. I hope.." Risa said. The group of students laughed and left the building.


	7. Master Course

**HEY GUYS I'M BAAAAAACCCCKKKKK! Sorry I was gone for so long. So now that I'm back let's get back to it!**

* * *

After a few more months of the 'blasting powers' thing at the building. Everyone was getting ready for the end of school. People graduating as an idol or composer is what everyone was looking forward to. Dana was sitting on her couch sniffling. "What's wrong with you?" Risa asked. "I can't believe we're graduating. Everything passed by so fast! What if we don't see STARISH again. WAHHHHHH!" Dana bursted into tears. Risa patted her on the back. "It'll be fine!" Risa reassured her.

"Now get dressed the girls are waiting for us." Risa sat back at her desk. Dana wiped her eyes and got her dress out the closet. She spun around with it in her hands. "Doesn't it look pretty!?" She smiled. It was bubblegum pink with ruffles at the bottom with sequins. "Hurting my eyes." Risa sighed. "Whatever…" Dana sighed and went to put it on. When she came back she got her purse and made sure her hair was perfect. "Ready?" Risa asked. "Mhmm!" Dana nodded and ran out the door. She went outside the dorms and saw Arcana & STARISH. Dana smiled sadly. "What's wrong, Dana-chan?" Natsuki asked. "Well I don't know if we're going to the master course of not…but who am I to know." Dana shrugged.

"Even if we didn't go. We'll keep in touch. We would never just forget you guys!" Otoya smiled. "That's nice." Shiro groaned. "Oh, I forgot that Shiro-san was wearing a dress." Tokiya said looking to her. "I hate dresses like this so I put leggings on." Shiro said. "Well let's get going. The graduation ceremony awaits!" Syo yelled as he ran towards the building where it was taking place. The rest of them followed behind.

The girls sat down and waited for Shining to get there so he can no call them graduates. Out of nowhere a scroll with a red ribbon dropped into everyone's hands. It was saying of course, that they've graduated. Shining then puffed on the stage and gave a long speech (that I'm not going to type). Once he finished he said congratulations and everyone threw their scrolls in the air like they would do hats and everyone celebrated.

 **:** **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **'** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **'** **:** **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **'** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **'**

A few days after graduation everyone had to move their stuff into the Master Course. The girls got a big room together while the guys had to wait. When the girls got situated they went to where the boys were. "So, how is it in there?" Masato asked the girls. "Extremely spacious…" Dana said "I could fit my whole DJ table in there!" she smiled. "And it's big." Risa added. "So, what about you…" Moto trailed off noticing they still had their stuff with them. "Headmaster said that he's going to tell us where to go soon enough." Cecil sighed. After that they heard loud booming laughs "There he is~!" Dana said in a sing song voice. The headmaster flew to the ground with a large purple curtain behind him.

"Eh?" Everyone sounded. The girls walked up to see more. "Now everyone here are some people who I think can help you with your careers!" he said loudly. "Like we need help…" Shiro said under her breath. When Headmaster was done talking he opened the curtains to reveal 4 boys singing a song. "Who are they?" Rika asked. "Don't know, but they're pretty good." Moto said. "They are examples of professionals." Masato said. "Hey!" Shiro groaned. "I mean…" Masato trailed off and closed his mouth.

Moto stood up and then a boy with cyan hair appeared in front of her, Syo and Dana looked at him as he put his head to Moto's chest then went back up. Moto looked down then back up at him. They looked at each other for the tiniest second then he disappeared.

Moto was left standing there until the song ended. "Hey." Dana waved her hand in front of Moto's face. "Wha-?" Moto questioned. "Those people are Quartet Night. And they're the boy's seniors. Isn't that neat?" Dana beamed. "Yeah…" Moto answered. "I wonder…." Dana thought aloud. "What?" Moto asked. "You and Ai have very similar personalities." Dana pointed at the boy. "So, that's his name?" Moto said to herself.

After the boys left to go to they're rooms, the girls talked for a while until… "Hello~!" It was a very energetic voice. The girls turned to see Quartet Night there. "So you guys are with them too?" Reiji asked. "I mean we are but, we're not your kouhais." Rika said. "Oh." Reiji smiled. "So who are you then?" Camus asked. Moto stood up and went behind the couch she was sitting on. "We're Arcana. My name's Motoko Aoki." She said with no emotion at all. "Dana Morlade." She two fingered saluted them. "Rikai Tikimano." She said. "Tinashi Mokii." She twirled the pencil that was in her hands. "Shiro Cali." She laid back in her chair and turned away. "Risako Spar." She waved.

"Well we're-" Reiji was interrupted by Shiro. "No need. We know you guys already." She said. Ranmaru snickered at her behavior. "That was rude!" Tina yelled. "So? What are you going to do about it!" Shiro yelled back. "I don't interrupt people while they're talking, you disrespectful mortal!" Tina yelled. "Eh!" Shiro yelled. "That reminds me of some people." Ai said looking to Camus and Ranmaru. "Yeah…" The two said in unison. "I don't know what your problem is. You just stuck your big crooked nose in the conversation!" Shiro yelled. "What?! First off, my nose is perfectly fine compared to yours! Also, I think I had to address you on your rude behavior." Tina looked away. "Tch. You're not my mom! You don't address me on NOTHING unless you're my mom. Which you aren't!" Shiro yelled back. "I don't have to be your mom to tell you what you should and should not do. You should learn some manners!" Tina yelled. The girls just watched. Moto sighed. "Dana, why aren't you going to stop them?" Moto looked over to Dana. "That reminds me of someone…" Reiji said looking to Ai.

"Just wait a bit more…" Dana said slowly. "Like that's going to help." Rika said. "Fine." Dana stood up and pushed them away from each other. "Ok, Shi-chan, Ti-chan. That's enough." Dana smiled. "Meinu." Tina said. "Don't call me that!" Shiro yelled. Dana ducked as Shiro tried to punch her but Tina caught her fist. "Missed, Meinu." Tina smirked. "Ok. Ok. Ok. Let's calm down!" Dana said again. "She called me a-" Shiro was about to protest. "I know. But don't fight." Dana said. The two girls looked at eachother and looked away. "That was the longest one yet." Moto said looking at her stopwatch as she pressed the button to stop it. "5 minutes 28 seconds." She said.

"Does that happen often? It's the same with those two." Ai asked pointing to Ranmaru and Camus. "Frequently." Moto sighed. "I see." Ai said. "I see something here." Risa said. "What?" Everyone asked. "Dana is like Reiji. Moto is like Ai. Tina and Shiro are like Ranmaru and Camus. Isn't that cool?!" She beamed. "Totally!" Rika smiled. The pairs made looked at eachother. "Well I guess I can see something." Camus said. Tina and Shiro looked at each other. "Say something and I'll blast you." Tina threatened. "I'm not scared of your powers! Hit me!" Shiro stood up. "If you say so." Tina stuck out her hand and a yellow hand blast shotted at Shiro which she dodged and it hit a wall.

"Well now I have another thing to compare to." Reiji said looking to Camus. Shiro didn't feel like fighting again so she rolled her eyes and flopped back on the couch.


	8. Relatable Personalities

The girls woke up feeling different than they usually would. "We're now in the Master Course…time passed quickly." Rika sighed as she stretched. "I guess…but still. The size of this room is unbelievable. I could make a whole room out of my side. This is crazy!" Dana said looking around. "Forget about that!" Tina's voice echoed throughout the room. "Okay, the echo is going to be a bit of a problem." Shiro mumbled. "We can't do anything about it." Moto said calmly as she got her dance clothes. "Where are you going?" Rika asked. "Me and Dana have to go record something in a few days so we have to practice." Moto said about to go out the door. "Hey! Wait for me!" Dana yelled as she got her dance bag and ran after Moto. "Have fun!" Rika yelled out the door.

⌒･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Moto and Dana were walking towards the music room to practice. Dana was also dragging the radio with her. Moto sighed. "Don't drag it or else you'll break it. I'm not paying for it you will." Moto made an annoyed look at Dana. "But it's heavy~!" Dana whined. "I don't care. You'll get punished for breaking a very expensive radio. So you might as well use your arm strength right now." And with that Moto kept walking. Dana picked up the radio and put it over her shoulder. Moto opened the door to the music room and let Dana through first. Moto walked in after and set the radio up while Dana changed.

Dana had her hair in pigtails and was wearing a pink t-shirt with black and white gym shorts with yellow tennis shoes. Moto who had changed later had her hair in a ponytail with a turquoise t-shirt with white gym shorts and blue tennis shoes. "So like what I picked out for you?" Dana said. "Also Moto, your legs are goals!" Dana gawked at her legs. "Do you have a leg fetish or something?" Moto made a disgusted face. "Forget I said anything." Dana smiled. "I should've wore leggings today." Moto said. "NO! Let the legs breathe!" Dana said making breathing sounds. "You're really weird." Moto rolled her eyes. "So cold~!" Dana whined.

Meanwhile

Quartet Night and their kouhais were walking about the school until th passed the music room. They heard music and they heard singing. They decided to be nosey and peek in. (Key: Dana-Italics Moto-underline Both-nothing. Song-Childish War)

" _chanto yare!" Dana pointed at Moto_

 _jiiya ga yobu seki ni tsuke yooi don!_

 _naifu to fooku de ousen itashimasu no_

datte bokura wa burujoa no

rippa na rippa na kizokusama nan desu desu no Moto put her hand to her chest

hirefuse gumin kimi to no chigai o

vaivaisuroi misete yaru ze

 _oi mate mate mata katte ni sonna_

 _minukeru you na hattari kamashite_

haai haai hai hai

oneesama no oose no mama ni Moto crossed her arms and smirked

Dana had an angry look on her face and got up in Moto's face. They boys looked "What's going on? Should we stop them?" Natsuki asked. "No. It seems like they're practicing." Camus said.

 _aa mukatsuku ze maaji mukatsuku ze_

 _ani ni tai shite namaiki na taido_

 _toki no koe gongu o narase_

 _kenka boppatsu de sensenfukoku_

itazura shite warunori shite Moto gave an evil look

hora hora aotteku sutairu de

ooyasuuri kachattara

maido arigatou de kimi no make! Moto made a fake sympathetic look which looked like it made Dana tick.

Moto's look then went back to her normal deadpan and she stopped the radio and looked back to Dana. "It looked like you meant it. I thought it was just acting!" Dana sulked. "It has to look as real as possible. Somehow you did a good job at that." Moto said. "Ok that's good for today." Moto took her hair out of her ponytail and it shined in the light as she put it back to how it was beforehand. Moto than stretched and looked to the door. Her eyes widened a bit. Dana looked in her direction then to the door.

Moto walked up and crossed her arms. "What are you guys doing here?" She looked at them expecting an answer. "We heard music so we decided to come and look. What were you guys doing exactly?" Natsuki asked. Ranmaru, Masato and Ren somehow slipped away. Dana dug in her bag and got tiny slips of paper enough for all of them. She handed the papers to them. "What's this?" Tokiya questioned. "We were practicing for a play. If you want to come watch us practice just let them see the tickets. If you don't want to come that's fine. You also have to keep the tickets when we actually do the play infront of everyone." Moto said. "That's great! I'll come for sure!" Natsuki smiled. "I have nothing else to do." Tokiya sighed. "I want to see you guys act. I bet it'll be great!" Otoya smiled. "I won't miss this for the world." Syo said. "Well, Mo-Mo, Dee-chan! I'll be there!" Reiji said. "It will be a nice experience." Ai said.

"Excellent!" Dana clapped her hands. Moto walked out. "Hey! Don't leave me here with this!" Dana yelled. "What?" Moto said. "Can you hold the radio this time? Your arms are stronger than mine!" Dana asked. "If I hold the radio you're getting punished." Moto held out her hand. Dana sighed "I'll risk it." She gave Moto the radio. "If you say so." Moto walked away. "What does she mean by punish?" Reiji asked. "I hope it isn't as bad as what Ai does to us." Syo cringed. Ai sighed a bit annoyed by his comment. "She'll make me do something like clean the floor of the room we're in. Or I'll just not eat breakfast. Which is the most important meal of the day. I could write down a whole list actually." Dana rubbed her head. "Hmm…" Syo looked to Ai. "Don't push it." Ai said about to tick. Syo backed up a bit. Moto came back to the door in a completely different outfit.

"What's holding you up?" She said also about to tick. Everyone looked at Moto's expression and Ai's expression. Both had their eyes narrowed and the tiny frown on their faces. "They look exactly the same!" Reiji whispered. "Dana, let's go." Moto said again. Dana, startled, ran out the door. Moto looked at everyone who was looking at her except Ai. Before Moto left, Reiji stopped her and pulled her next to Ai. "This is still such a shock to me…" he said. "what do you mean?" Ai asked. "You and Mo-Mo have such similar personalities. I don't know how there can be someone like you." Reiji said. Ai and Moto looked at eachother and blushed a bit. Moto looked away. "I don't know why this is such a big thing to you." She glared. "Yes, it isn't something to worry about." Ai glared at him. Reiji acted like two bullets were shot and they hit him. "Why so mean~!" Reiji whined. Ai and Moto walked out and went separate ways.

"I think they like eachother!" Natsuki cooed. "As if. Yeah, they act the same but that doesn't really mean anything." Syo scoffed. "But, that means they have a better chance of getting along!" Natsuki said holding a thumb up. "We'll see." Tokiya said.


End file.
